


Ocicat

by Gōng Lì Yǎ (Potchans)



Series: 100 TianShan Smut Prompts [9]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Fingering, CamBoy Mo Guan Shan, CamBoy Zhan Zheng Xi, Come on we have a CamBoy it applies, Cosplay, Exhibitionism, Guan Shan and Zheng Xi are close friends, Guan Shan and Zheng Xi are fuck buddies, He Tian and Jian Yi are rich but their families are rather normal, M/M, Masturbation, Mo Guan Shan has a happy family, Mo Guan Shan's dad is not in jail, Nipple Play, Ocicat is Guan Shan's CamBoy nickname, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut in every chapter, So are He Tian and Jian Yi, Voyeurism, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potchans/pseuds/G%C5%8Dng%20L%C3%AC%20Y%C7%8E
Summary: When Guan Shan's mother break the news that his father lost his job and his parents can no longer support him in a different household, Guan Shan sees himself facing two options.1. Go back home.2. Start working.After talking about his problem with the only one among his friends who wouldn't comment about his situation with anybody else due to his discretion, Guan Shan finds out a good free-lancer gig that is really promising.Even though it meant getting naked and pleasuring himself in front of a camera, it was just a small detail.





	1. The Birth of a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> Good Afternoon!
> 
> Because of Tumblr's purge&new rules, this fanfiction will be posted on Ao3 only~
> 
> So, this thing is the most self-indulgent fanfic I've written in years, and I'm honestly really happy of how it is turning out so far. As you can see, there will be 15 chapters, which all of them will have smut. It's my very first time writing smut in every chapter and I'm looking forward to it. Although I have already planned the 15 chapters, I haven't written all of them, so I can't promise any regular posting schedule. Good news is that summer break is approaching and I'll have much more free time to write, so that's nice.
> 
> Before moving on to the chapter, I'd like to clarify some headcanons for this AU in special, that are really important:
> 
> 1\. JY and ZZX know each other since kindergarten, but the 4 of them know each other since the beginning of middle school.  
> 2\. Both JY and HT are from really rich families, but none of them are involved with the Triads.  
> 3\. They're in their second year of college, so they are about 19-20 years old.  
> 4\. JY and HT do the same major, which is Management.  
> 5\. ZZX does Computer Science.  
> 6\. MGS does Physical Education and wants to work with Gymnastics when he graduates.  
> 7\. MGS was a member of the Gymnastic Team throughout Middle and High School, and he earned a lot of medals.  
> 8\. The other 3 would always watch MGS's competitions.  
> 9\. The 4 of them still get together to play video games or basketball every now and then.  
> 10\. He Cheng is a loving brother that loves spoiling HT.  
> 11\. She Li studied with them during Middle School, but MGS is the only one he still talks to - no particular reason.  
> 12\. HT and MGS are pining for each other, so are JY and ZZX, but nobody has the guts to take the first step because all of them think they will be rejected - they are THAT oblivious, yes.  
> 13\. ZZX is a CamBoy, but he works as a model as a cover-up.
> 
> That's it for now. If I have to add any other headcanons that are important, I'll do it in the following chapters.
> 
> Also, remember that how both Zheng Xi and Guan Shan are CamBoys, they will eventually do something together, and that's why I tagged Guan Shan and Zheng Xi as a couple. Their relationship is strictly professional, though.
> 
> All chapter narrations will be divided in half. 50% will be MGS's point of view, while the other 50% HT's, not necessarily in that order.
> 
> Now, onto the chapter we go~

Mo Guan Shan wasn’t a privileged boy, however, as contradictory as it might sound, he was indeed a privileged boy.

His privilege didn’t come from something as mainstream as money, since his family was the most humble one could think. His privilege still came from that same family, though, more specifically how their relationship with each other was built.

You see, Guan Shan’s parents were loving and caring, and even though sometimes they struggled to pay their bills, they would still gift Guan Shan with that recently released gaming console or a better and faster computer when it was Guan Shan’s birthday, Christmas, or simply because he had brought home that impeccable A+ school report. Mr. and Mrs. Mo were proud of their son, so what was the problem on spoiling him occasionally, right?

Because of that, Guan Shan’s parents shielded him from the problems they were facing, committing the dire mistake of not telling their son about their occasional struggle with money. They even went as far as telling Guan Shan it was perfectly okay if he wanted to live alone once he started attending to college, and that he didn’t need to worry about life expenses because they would support him as long as he needed.

Or that was their plan.

Two months in Guan Shan’s second year attending college, his mom called him, wailing while she broke the news about their lack of money problem. Guan Shan’s father had been dismissed from work – cute way of saying fired – due to a cut in expenses, and it was almost impossible to support two households without Guan Shan’s mother wearing herself out with one too many shifts at the hospital’s ER.

Thus, still heartbroken, Guan Shan’s mother gave her son two options.

Option number one was to grab his belongings and go back home, while option number two was to use the short amount of time Guan Shan still had until the next batch of bills to find a job. A hidden third option was asking He Tian for shelter until Guan Shan and his family had things figured out, but Guan Shan would rather die than swallow his huge pride and ask his long-term crush for help.

Not that he wouldn’t enjoy living with He Tian, it was just that it would be too hard to keep pretending he didn’t have a thing for He Tian if Guan Shan were to see him twenty-four-seven.

With options #1 and #3 off the chart, Guan Shan started job hunt. Since he was under qualified for almost anything in his area and the jobs that would accept him wouldn’t let ends meet, Guan Shan saw himself between a rock and a hard place. That led Guan Shan to call the quietest guy in his friend group – Zhan Zheng Xi – late at night and ask him for ideas, since he was the only one who worked.

That day in early November was the day Guan Shan learned about Zheng Xi’s real job.

Up until that day Guan Shan thought Zheng Xi worked as a model and that it paid an insanely good amount of money, but on that late Friday evening Guan Shan found out the modeling job was a side gig, a cover for what he really did to pay his bills at the end of the month. Luckily for Guan Shan he wouldn’t need to find a side job, since his other friends knew about Guan Shan’s parents supporting him, and they didn’t necessarily need to know that was no longer the case.

It was a long conversation, and in the end Guan Shan saw himself not only considering the idea, but even rather liking it.

“How come people don’t recognize you?” Guan Shan asked once he had made up his mind, but still had the conscience cricket nagging in the back of his head.

“I used to wear a mask and contacts when I first started.” Zheng Xi explained, expression unchanged on the other side of the computer screen. “Now my followers are mostly kinky bastards, so I just cosplay whatever they want me to that also makes me unrecognizable.”

“I can’t do that, though.” Guan Shan whined, sinking lower in his chair, trying to fuse his back with it. “I don’t have money to buy the stuff, that’s why I’m gonna start doing that in the first place.”

“Were you considering?” Zheng Xi teased with one of his rare smirks. “I’m just messing with you.” He added when Guan Shan was about to complain. “Come to my place tomorrow, early evening.”

“Why?”

“You’ll have to see for yourself.” Zheng Xi’s eyes glinted with mischief Guan Shan had only seen that far in He Tian’s eyes. “But anyway, there’s a thing I need to ask you, but it might sound really invasive.”

“It can’t possibly be worse than anything He Tian has said to me.” Guan Shan reasoned, giving Zheng Xi the green light to ask.

“Does the carpet match the drapes?”

“Okay, nevermind, it is worse.” Guan Shan shook his head, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. “Why’d you ask?”

“There aren’t many gingers in China.” Zheng Xi stated, his shoulders shrugging lightly. “If you are a real ginger, then you wouldn’t want to risk anything.”

“What do I do, then?” Guan Shan whined, not noticing he was answering Zheng Xi’s question in an unusual way.

“Dye, shave, wax, there are a few options out there.”

“Ugh, why am I doing this again?”

“Money.”

“It was rhetorical, dumbass.” Guan Shan snapped, trying to let the anger overcome the embarrassment but having little success with Zheng Xi’s laughter ringing in his ears.

“I know,” Zheng Xi said, still laughing, “you need a stage name of some sorts, by the way.”

“I’m really bad with this stuff,” Guan Shan groaned, “can’t you, I don’t know, baptize me or something?”

“Mm, I’ll try thinking about something, but I won’t make any promises about it not being lame, ‘cause mine is lame.”

“What is it?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Zheng Xi offered, and a ping showed Guan Shan he had a new message. “I sent you a special link for today’s show, watch it if you want to, you know, see how stuff works and whatnot.”

“Wouldn’t it be awkward?” Guan Shan retorted, the deep red coming back to his cheeks as he imagined what Zheng Xi was telling him to watch. “I mean, we’re friends and stuff.”

“It will only be awkward if you make it awkward, Guan Shan.” Zheng Xi said calmly, calling Guan Shan by his given name, rather than his nickname. “I’m comfortable with you watching me, especially because you’ll do it to learn about the job.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it.”

“Great!” Zheng Xi exclaimed. “Well, now I gotta get ready, if you wanna watch, the show starts at midnight sharp.”

Before Guan Shan could say anything, Zheng Xi had hung up the call and vanished to do god knows what. Guan Shan thought for one hour if he should or shouldn’t watch his friend’s show, but curiosity overcame his embarrassment and at midnight Guan Shan clicked the link.

Guan Shan would never tell that to anybody, but then he could understand why people paid to watch this type of show.

 

 

 

At six in the evening, Guan Shan rang Zheng Xi’s doorbell. He waited for a couple of minutes, thinking that maybe Zheng Xi was caught with something and couldn’t answer the door right away, and then he rang the doorbell again. Another two minutes passed with nobody answering the door and Guan Shan was starting to get impatient. So, when Guan Shan was about to ring the doorbell for the third time, the elevator dinged and Zheng Xi passed through its doors.

“Sorry, one of the items was a little bit harder to find. Did I make you wait much?” Zheng Xi asked, fishing for his keys in his pocket with struggle, since he carried at least five bags on his arms.

“Not much, need help?” Guan Shan offered and Zheng Xi shook his head.

“You ain’t touching those until I tell you to do so.” He smiled and Guan Shan shrugged, following him inside once the door was opened, and closing it behind him once he was inside the apartment. “Had dinner yet?”

“No.” Guan Shan ignored the urge to look the contents of the bags that were sitting on the couch and followed Zheng Xi to the kitchen instead. “Want me to cook?” He offered. “I mean, you’re already doing a lot for me.”

“Go for it, and while you’re doing your magic, I’ll do mine.” Zheng Xi mumbled, leaving Guan Shan to his shenanigans right afterwards.

Guan Shan and Zheng Xi had that odd friendship kind of relationship that they would rather feel more comfortable around each other if they were in silence, and that would only increase if they were hanging out in person. So Guan Shan just enjoyed the sounds of Zheng Xi moving around the apartment while he chopped vegetables and meat, and cooked rice. In half an hour dinner was ready, and Guan Shan was setting Zheng Xi’s kitchen table for both of them.

“That smells really good.” Zheng Xi praised, making Guan Shan force a scowl so he wouldn’t smile.

They ate mostly in silence, with Zheng Xi telling Guan Shan how the food was tasty every now and then, and eventually asking for tips, since his culinary skills weren’t that good. After having dinner, Zheng Xi told Guan Shan not to bother with the dishes and just follow him to the living room, where the bags were now organized. Zheng Xi took the first bag and threw it at Guan Shan. He examined the bag’s content – an enema – and by having a nurse mother and also spent way too many days at the hospital with her, Guan Shan knew exactly what an enema was used for. So, with it in hand, Guan Shan turned to Zheng Xi with a raised brow.

“I’ll take it you know what this is.” He said, simply. Guan Shan nodded. “I guess you should know where I’m getting at by now.”

“Well, not like you’re being subtle.” Guan Shan huffed. Half annoyed, half embarrassed.

“We’re way past subtlety, Redhead.” Zheng Xi chuckled, and Guan Shan was unable to read his expression anymore. “When you start doing your shows,” he said, “you’ll notice there’s this one thing they will always ask you to do.” When Guan Shan didn’t say anything, Zheng Xi added. “You know what it is?”

“Play with my ass.” Guan Shan muttered under his breath, unable to control the blush creeping up his neck and ears.

“No need to be shy about it with me, not like I’m gonna judge you or anything.”Zheng Xi smiled, warm, easing the anxiety that was slowly drowning Guan Shan. At least a little.

“Then you should know…” Guan Shan hesitated, his eyes looking anywhere but Zheng Xi’s face. “That I’ve ne- You know…”

“I actually do not.” He deadpanned, making Guan Shan want to punch his very handsome face. Guan Shan then kept struggling with his words, stuttering and blushing even redder, praying that any existing deities would help him. “You’ve never fingered yourself?” Which made Zheng Xi – a total softie in the inside – take pity on him. “Mm,” the low hum had Guan Shan look up, facing Zheng Xi’s thinking expression, “how much do you trust me and how comfortable are you with me?” He asked at last.

Guan Shan’s naiveté didn’t get in his way this time around, and he easily caught up with what Zheng Xi was probably implying. That understanding made Guan Shan’s blush deepen – if it was possible – and him feel light-headed, since he was certainly not used to such direct and lewd propositions – maybe in high school, but they were jokes with the sole purpose of embarrassing Guan Shan, and the one behind them was none other than He Tian, the devil himself.

“Why would you want to do it?” Guan Shan asked instead, blatantly avoiding Zheng Xi’s questions.

“Because it’s easier if I show you how to feel good.” Zheng Xi explained, as simply as if he were talking about second-grade math. “And don’t look at me with that ‘I can always fake it’ face,” he interrupted Guan Shan before he could argue, “the patrons know it when you’re faking it. I learned it the hard way.”

“So your solution is fingering me.”

“I mean, I don’t necessarily need to do it.” Zheng Xi sighed. “It’s just easier if I do.”

“Jeez, dude.” Guan Shan whined, dropping soundly on the couch and groaning, weighing his options as he avoided looking at Zheng Xi as hard as he could. “Watching your show didn’t, but is **this** gonna make us weird?” He asked.

“With each other?”Zheng Xi’s retort was answered with an affirmative whine. “As I said before, only if you make it weird, buddy. I’ll treat this as I’d treat a friend asking me to teach them differential and integral calculus.”

To Guan Shan’s surprise, Zheng Xi knew his way around words, and before Guan Shan’s super-ego could stop himself, he was in Zheng Xi’s bathroom getting prepared for the inevitable. He tried pushing any shaming thoughts as deep inside his mind as he could, and a few minutes later he was back to the living room, head low and cheeks still burning, trying to focus on the cool wooden flooring beneath his naked feet.

“Just talk if extremely necessary.” Guan Shan mumbled. “How do you want me?”

“Naked from the waist down, that’s certain, you can kneel on the couch, facing the wall so you won’t be thinking about me seeing your face.” The fact that Guan Shan didn’t need to look at Zheng Xi, or vice-versa, while being deflowered was somewhat soothing, so before his mind could scream otherwise, Guan Shan moved close to the couch, turned around, got rid of his pants and boxers and kneeled on the couch, trying not to think about his naked butt.

Guan Shan knew he was a coward, so he focused on steading his breathing instead of looking at what Zheng Xi was doing, because he knew he would run away if they were to look at each other, even unwillingly. In. Out. A plastic bag rustling. _Don’t think about it_. In. Out. _His steps are getting closer_. In. Out. _He opened the cap_. In. Out. _I can feel his breathing on my neck_. **_Don’t think about it_**. In. Out. _Zheng Xi’s hand is warm_. In. Out. _Just pretend he’s He Tian_.

That last thought made Guan Shan suck in a harsh breath, but somehow his body – as contradictory as it might sound – relaxed under Zheng Xi’s hands, and Guan Shan decided to turn his attention completely to what he was physically feeling, instead of who was making him feel that way. So when Zheng Xi’s left hand parted one of Guan Shan’s butt cheeks and two slick fingers started massaging his rim, all Guan Shan focused on was the faint beginning of pleasure he was starting to feel.

As Zheng Xi kept rubbing the pad of his fingers on Guan Shan’s entrance, coaxing it to give in and let him slide one of them inside, his left hand circled Guan Shan’s body and reached for his dick, which showed interest and started to harden. With Zheng Xi’s soft hand circling his cock while a finger – middle, maybe? – thrust inside carefully, Guan Shan couldn’t do anything but close his eyes and let out a small gasp, feeling his body slowly submit to the invasive touches.

The starting feeling was weird, like something that wasn’t supposed to happen was happening, but Zheng Xi definitely knew what he was doing, taking Guan Shan’s mind away from the uneasiness by stimulating his erection with light, teasing touches. Guan Shan’s body relaxed even more, and any awkwardness left was forgotten as he dropped his head on Zheng Xi’s shoulder, gasping lowly when the pad of a thumb smeared pre-cum all over his dick’s head and a digit slowly thrust in and out.

When Zheng Xi pressed a second finger, however, Guan Shan’s expression contorted on a pain induced scowl, and he hissed at the intrusion, suddenly feeling too aware of the stretch. That discomfort didn’t last that long, though, because Zheng Xi’s lips were added to the equation, placing gentle kisses on Guan Shan’s neck and nape. But it was only when Zheng Xi curled his fingers, reaching a spot Guan Shan had heard tales about, that the rest of Guan Shan’s reluctance left his body, giving place to the subtle twitching of his pleased dick and the slow and long moaning coming from deep inside his throat.

“That’s the place you need to look for when you’re doing it yourself.” Zheng Xi whispered on Guan Shan’s ear, his warm breath running a chill down Guan Shan’s spine and raising his skin with uncountable goosebumps. Guan Shan was beyond sensitive at that moment and Zheng Xi keeping the pressure on his prostate only helped Guan Shan’s brain feel like mush. “I gotta add a third one.”

“Do it.” Guan Shan’s dragged voice half whined and half begged, although he would deny it if Zheng Xi were to ask later – he wouldn’t.

However, Zheng Xi didn’t comply immediately. Instead, he kept thrusting and curling two fingers, while the third one probed at Guan Shan’s rim, enticingly softening it and making Guan Shan consider voicing his plea. Luckily for him it wasn’t necessary, since he was already so relaxed from Zheng Xi’s previous ministrations that at some point his hole just submitted, sucking the third digit in an oddly welcome stretch.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Zheng Xi asked, question that could only be answered by a long moan after he pressed all three fingers against Guan Shan’s sweet spot, just to prove a point. “Wanna feel better?”

Guan Shan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at Zheng Xi’s offer, and all he did was forget shame and pride as he whined a yes louder than he had first intended to. He thought about complaining when Zheng Xi’s hand left his dick, but stayed quite under the unspoken promise of something better coming. What Guan Shan wasn’t prepared for, though, was for the fact that Zheng Xi grabbed one of his hands – which was previously gripping firmly the backrest – and used it to raise his shirt, leaving Guan Shan’s abdomen, stomach and chest exposed.

“Touch’em.” Although using a sweet tone, it was clear to Guan Shan that Zheng Xi was giving him and order. “Both of them.” So Guan Shan complied.

Once each of Guan Shan’s hands moved to his chest, making him lose leverage and lean completely back on Zheng Xi,Zheng Xi’s left one immediately went back to its former task – teasingly jerking Guan Shan’s dick. Thus, with his body reaching its peak of sensitivity, Guan Shan was reduced to a moaning mess when his hands, which were now pinching and stimulating his nipples, joined the party. And how Zheng Xi kept hitting Guan Shan’s prostate merciless, soon his whole body was convulsing as he came all over Zheng Xi’s palm.

“Fuck.” He mumbled out of breath, slowly coming down from the orgasm high.

“And that’s what you gotta do.” Zheng Xi said, letting Guan Shan’s boneless bdy fall on the couch. “Now, in all honesty, if your reactions on camera are like that, dude, you’re gonna get yourself faithful patrons in a blink.”

“Why’d you say that?” Guan Shan asked, still a little breathless.

“Cause that, my friend, was beyond sexy.”

Guan Shan blushed at the compliment, momentarily ignoring the shame that came with his nakedness to pick up his clothes and cover it with them. Once he was properly dressed, he noticed Zheng Xi coming back from the bathroom. Guan Shan decided not to comment on the raging boner the other one was sporting, but still, he was caught staring anyway.

“It’s gonna go away.” Zheng Xi commented, nonchalant as usual. “Eventually.”

“So…” Guan Shan ignored the comment, clearing his throat and painting at the unopened bags, changing the subject ever so subtly – not. “What’s in the other bags?”

In the end Zheng Xi’s boner didn’t go away, and Guan Shan found out he was one hundred percent alluring, which went against anything he thought about himself before.

Maybe deciding to become a camboy wasn’t that bad, in the end.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“What I’m trying to tell you, He Tian, is that you need to chill.” Jian Yi said, punctuating every word with a friendly chop on He Tian’s arm.

“Chill?” He Tian asked, feigning astonishment. “I’m like, the chillest person here, jackass.”

“Stop lying to yourself, buddy.” Jian Yi retorted, unwilling to budge.

That argument, that started during the lunchtime break, had been going on for over twenty minutes already. It had all begun when Jian Yi made an unfortunate comment and He Tian had momentarily snapped at him. From then on it was only downhill, with Jian Yi relentlessly pressing He Tian into telling him what happened, since the usual He Tian wasn’t the snappy kind of fellow. No. That place belonged to Guan Shan. He Tian, though, still didn’t want to submit to his gossipy friend’s shenanigans, remaining on defensive.

“It’s not because I’m not chill right now that I’m not chill at all, Jian Yi.” He stated, catching Jian Yi off guard and leaving him speechless. Or at least was what He Tian thought, for five full seconds.

“So you do agree you’re not chill right now.” Jian Yi snickered, victorious. “Gotcha, bitch!”

“That’s all that you wanted?” He Tian sighed, praying that his loud friend would drop the subject before He Tian dropped a book on his head.

“You wish!” He giggled. Giggled. He Tian would’ve given an arm to make murder not a felony, because Jian Yi was seriously playing with fire right then and there.

And it was that thought that made _it_ hit He Tian like a truck. He **was** on edge. Damn he hated when Jian Yi was right.

“Then what’s your amazing solution?” He Tian, still sarcastic, admitted defeat.

“You see, He Tian, buddy, I’ve been there.” Jian Yi explained, his voice slightly lower and his actions smaller. Just the way he acted when secrets were involved. “Liking someone but keeping things to myself, accumulating way too much sexual tension.”

“When did you confess to Zheng Xi?” He Tian raised a brow in doubt, not remembering Jian Yi telling him something that, for Jian Yi, mattered so much.

“I didn’t.” Jian Yi dismissed the question with a waving hand. “We both know I’d be rejected on spot, but that’s not the point.” The palm closed into a fist, with a single finger pointing accusingly to He Tian. “The point is that we need to solve all of that pent up sexual tension you got there.”

“Do we now?” He Tian mocked, not taking Jian Yi seriously.

“You, He Tian, just like me, are a rich boy, so why don’t use that loada money of yours for something that will actually bring you pleasure?”

“You implying I should buy a prostitute?” He Tian asked, pretending to be outraged. “Or, I don’t know, go to a strip club?”

“Dude, strippers and hookers are so 90’s.” Jian Yi rolled his eyes.

“Get to the point, then.”

“Camboys!” He exclaimed. Probably a little louder than he had first intended, since he looked around to see if anybody had heard it. “I know a really good website, and as far as I know, there’s a new boy starting soon.” He added, voice lower than before.

“And?” He Tian asked, still unfazed.

“It’s gonna be his very first show.” Jian Yi unlocked his phone as he explained, opening a browser page. “And in this one website, you don’t need to be subscribed to watch the first show.”

“Subscribed?”

“Yeah, just a monthly fee, nothing huge, though.” He said biting his lip, opening a picture full-screen and handing the phone to He Tian.

It was a picture of a young man, probably between eighteen and twenty-four years old if He Tian were to guess. Half of his face was covered by a black mask with OCICAT written on it in bold yellow letters. His hair was short and of a very dark shade of brown, spiked up so messily He Tian would have said it was just this guy’s bed hair. He was dressed in leather pants and boots only, showing off his lean and defined chest, abdomen and arms. He Tian couldn’t tell the guy’s eye color from distance, but he could still see the challenge glinting from within it, daring anyone who saw his picture to watch his show.

Almost like this guy was a force to be reckoned with, which was also known was He Tian’s exact type.

Damn, Jian Yi knew He Tian way too well for his liking.

“I’ll think about it.” He Tian chose not to show Jian Yi his – obvious – interest. “Now let’s head back to class, ‘cause we have a paper to write and today’s lesson is supposed to help.” He dismissed at last, dragging Jian Yi to the classroom with him.

 

 

 

Later that day, when it was early evening, He Tian finally succumbed to the nagging voice in the back of his head – which surprisingly or not, sounded way too much like Jian Yi – and turned his computer on, typing the website’s title on Google before he could regret it. Just like Jian Yi had mentioned earlier, there was a banner advertising this new camboy, Ocicat. He Tian clicked on it, only to be cursed – or rewarded, it was a matter of point of view – with that previous picture much bigger, making He Tian’s mind wander and his mouth water.

In his defense, yes he had a huge thing for Guan Shan, but how Guan Shan didn’t have a thing for him as well, it wasn’t like He Tian was betraying anyone or anything. Besides, not like he was blind either.

The guy was a sight to see, and how He Tian had the opportunity of watching someone who was that hot, naked and pleasing himself, to hell, He Tian wouldn’t let that pass. Or at least that was the excuse He Tian gave himself when he opened the register page, setting his nickname to ‘the_devil_s_spawn’ and putting in his credit card information. Not that he would subscribe to that Ocicat guy, of course not, it just didn’t hurt to be safe. Right? Isn’t it what they say? Better safe than sorry?

So, after registering, all He Tian could do was wait.

A few hours later, shower already taken, dinner already eaten and notes already revised, He Tian went back to his computer, opening the stream page, which was apparently just waiting for the star of the show to start. That didn’t take long to happen, and before He Tian could prepare himself for the sight, the black screen lit up, revealing that sinful looking young man, wearing the exact same outfit as the advertising picture.

He waved to the camera, a small and shy movement, and leaned over what He Tian guessed was his keyboard to type in a greeting message. It was something short and polite, welcoming the still few viewers, thanking them for watching and asking them what they wanted to see throughout the show. Moments later He Tian saw the chat being flooded by messages. Some were contained, some were filthy, but most of them were just stating the obvious: Ocicat was way too dressed to do what he was supposed to do.

He Tian thought about typing something, but he decided to just observe for the time being.

He did it. He Tian observed as Ocicat kneeled on the bed, knees spread showing off his thighs and crotch, that was still not showing any signs of excitement. He started off nicely, slow and meek, his hands travelling through his body, teasing a nipple and making it stand in attention, memorizing the dips of his muscles like they weren’t his, and at last going all the way down to his pelvis.

He Tian’s eyes were mesmerized by that one hand Ocicat was using to palm his dick over his pants, a bulge starting to form as He Tian thought he heard the faint sound of a gasp. He wasn’t sure if the image itself was enticing enough, or if it were the fact that Ocicat was still wearing clothing, but whatever the reason was, He Tian could feel his own cock hardening under the confinement of his sweatpants and underwear.

That was the reason why, before he could even realize, He Tian reached for the ‘subscribe’ button, and the ‘tip’ button right afterwards. When the pop-up asked him to write a message, He Tian just wrote in a heartbeat: “ _Strip. Slow. Tease the hell out of me._ ” He hit send, ignoring the app on his phone telling him about his new purchase, focusing only on those eyes that lit and looked at the camera, thumb and index fingers toying with the pants button while the other hand took turns stimulating both nipples.

He Tian watched when Ocicat lowered the other hand as if he – He Tian – was entranced, mesmerized by how Ocicat made He Tian think he was going to open the button, but didn’t. Slow and teasing, just like He Tian had asked for. And apparently he wasn’t the only one enjoying this game, since Ocicat’s bulge was still there, standing proud. Ah, He Tian was really divided between wanting to be teased even further and the raw desire of seeing Ocicat naked.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on which side He Tian was taking in consideration, that provoking game didn’t stay on for too long. More people started sending messages and, when they realized that Ocicat had done what He Tian wanted because there was money in the equation, tipping.

After a few people had asked Ocicat to pick up the pace, he finally undid the pants button and lowered the zipper, opening and closing them, showing off – for a brief moment – way more skin that everybody had bargained for. Because of course the heavens were smiling at He Tian that one day, and Ocicat was actually not wearing any underwear.

At first the movement was so fast He Tian could only see the glimpse of Ocicat’s dick, head flushed and apparently glistening with pre-cum, but after a few seconds Ocicat took mercy on him and the other patrons, opening the flap and keeping it opened a little longer, letting people see how excited he already was. When that happened, He Tian threw out of the window the last grip he still had on his sanity, taking his own hand downwards and palming his own cock over his pants, biting his lower lip when a wave of pleasure washed over him.

That pleasure only grew when Ocicat hid his erection once again, moving his legs one by one until he was sitting on the bed – and He Tian’s brain made a note to explore that flexibility later on, especially because He Tian’s heart beat for one redheaded gymnast that was way too flexible for his own good. Ocicat then brought his right leg upwards, undoing the laces on his boots ever so slowly, removing the shoe and sock patiently, and then moving on to the other foot.

Once both feet were bare, Ocicat stood up, getting closer and closer to the camera. By the way his cheeks pressed against his eyes, He Tian could have guessed Ocicat was smiling under that mask, and oh He Tian would tip much more money if that meant he could see if that smile was shy, playful, embarrassed or daring. That question led He Tian to type it on the chat, being answered rather fast by Ocicat telling him, with those exact words: “ _The mask is the only piece of clothing I’m never losing._ ”

Not that He Tian cared, especially because with Ocicat hiding his face it was easier for He Tian to imagine it was Guan Shan on the other side of the camera, and not some unknown camboy instead, but he couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed, as his mind kept wondering if Ocicat’s face was as beautiful as his body. Beautiful faces or not aside, Ocicat had finally stepped away from the keyboard, having answered a few questions, and turned around.

It took two seconds for He Tian to understand what Ocicat was planning, and when He Tian’s brain caught up with the thumbs hooking the sides of Ocicat’s pants as he lowered them slowly, He Tian took no time to raise his hips and discard his own sweatpants and boxers, getting as naked as Ocicat would be in a moment. Ocicat, though, was a player, and that moment was dragged as long as he could, because apparently he was willing to take off his remaining piece of clothing as slowly as He Tian had initially asked for.

If one asked He Tian, however, he would have said it was one hundred percent worth it. Because nothing could compare to being able to see that milky skin being revealed centimeter by centimeter, the black leather exposing the Ocicat’s paleness but little by little, as he bent over, provoking his viewers into subscribing and tipping as more and more was revealed, from the softness of his butt cheeks to the redder of his balls and the muscles of his thighs and calves.

He Tian tipped again, that time praising Ocicat, telling him how good of a stripper he was and how He Tian would pay to see him do a full striptease next time. Since Ocicat was much closer to his microphone, He Tian could clearly hear the deep chuckle, and then see the way Ocicat winked to the camera when he turned his head to the it a little, looking at his audience as he walked back to the bed and kneeled on it, his back still facing the camera.

He Tian’s dick twitched in his hand when Ocicat bent over the bed, exposing his pink asshole, stretching as if he were a cat. To He Tian’s delight, and probably everybody else’s too, Ocicat remained in that bent position, moving only his left hand through his body, coaxing soft and low moans to come out of his mouth. At some point Ocicat’s hand broke through the mask barrier and he sucked on his fingers, or at least that was what He Tian thought he was doing by the wet sounds he could faintly hear.

Certainty only came when those same fingers sneaked around his body, two digits shining under the white light as Ocicat spread one of his butt cheeks to entice He Tian even further. The cherry on the top of this lewd cake was those same two fingers circling Ocicat’s asshole, inducing it to give in, so he could slip one or both inside. And as Ocicat did that, losing the small inhibition he still had and increasing his volume, He Tian reached for that one bottle of lube hidden in the back of the third drawer, squirting some on his cock to make his hand glide smoothly over his skin.

With his non-dominant hand, He Tian reached for the ‘tip’ button the third time that evening, his donation a considerate amount greater than the previous two, and his comment a little less polite and a little more needy, asking Ocicat to show him everything, telling Ocicat how excited he had made He Tian, and saying how on edge he already was, even though the show had only begun about ten minutes prior.

Ocicat’s head turned over to the camera when the ding of a new tip rang, and with his cheeks raising in what could only be a smile, he lay down on the left side of the bed, on his stomach, and just a couple seconds later he rolled over to the middle of the bed, his frontal nudity full exposed to anyone who was watching the stream. That number, He Tian noticed, from the dozen at the beginning, had grown to almost a thousand, and He Tian wondered if that happened because people were curious or because the word spread way faster than one realized. Either way, that first stream was much more popular than He Tian first thought it would be.

Thoughts of popularity aside, He Tian chose to stop dwelling on useless stuff and focus on what was just before his eyes, finally absorbing the sight that was Ocicat’s body. Because of course He Tian had already noticed Ocicat was fit and clearly strong, with beautifully defined muscles on his upper body, but He Tian hadn’t really focused on Ocicat’s legs. Before because they were covered by those sinful leather pants, and later because He Tian was way too entertained with Ocicat’s twitching hole under his fingers to look at anything that wasn’t his ass.

Now, however, He Tian had more control over his hormones, and he fixed his attention on Ocicat’s legs, seeing that his lower body was as defined as his upper body, thighs that were lean but could probably crush a skull, and shins that were at the same time delicate, yet still obviously strong. What caught He Tian’s attention the best, though, and it was something He Tian only realized that moment, was that Ocicat, from the neck down, had not even a single strand of hair on his body.

Curiosity took over He Tian’s mind for a few seconds, however he only dwelled on it for a short period of time, since a new wave of desire washed over He Tian when his eyes fixed on Ocicat’s crotch. The first time, when Ocicat was teasing the public with just glimpses, He Tian could only see the flushed and shiny head of Ocicat’s cock, but now that he was naked, with everything out in the open and with his front facing the camera, He Tian could take his time absorbing the view.

And, wow, what a view.

Ocicat had raised his upper body at some point when He Tian was admiring his legs and crotch, getting in a sitting position. His neck and shoulders were darker than the rest of his body, in a shade of pink that rivaled the glistening tip of his dick. Ocicat’s nipples were clearly standing, begging for the attention they probably weren’t getting anytime soon. To complete the sinful setting, Ocicat had brought both of his feet to step on the bed, folding his legs and showing off everything his patrons had the right to see.

From the pink asshole, which He Tian couldn’t wait to see all stretched and abused. To the tempting taint and balls, which He Tian would sell his soul to be able to just go there and stimulate, pressing ever so lightly on one and mouthing the other, making Ocicat squirm and moan under his ministrations. Then finally to Ocicat’s dick, which was hard and wet with pre-cum, twitching every time Ocicat used his nails to caress his skin.

And He Tian wasn’t the kind of person that would say cocks are something pretty, because he didn’t really think cocks were something pretty. However, upon seeing that flushed red cock, with a dripping tip and a perfect curve to hit just the right places, He Tian was seriously thinking about making an exception. Because even though He Tian looked like the proud kind of guy that would never let anyone subjugate him, He Tian knew it wasn’t the truth.

After way too many nights spent thinking about a certain redhead pounding him hard, while thrusting three or four fingers inside his hole, He Tian knew better than anyone that he would be more than okay with both roles, especially if the person occupying the other one was the object of his undying affection. And those thoughts were making He Tian consider using his fingers while watching Ocicat, who was receiving more tips with people asking him to do stuff.

He Tian sucked in a deep breath and closed his fist at the base of his cock, trying to calm himself down when Ocicat lathered his fingers with lube, making a wet mess of himself, and lowered them to his hole, pressing two digits at once and moaned what He Tian would consider, at least for a very long time, to be the most sensual sound he had ever heard in his life.

Better than the sound was only the fact that Ocicat’s little pink hole seemed used to this kind of invasion, since it had given in so easily to two digits at once. And if He Tian didn’t find that a combination of spectacular and sexy, he could be thrown in an asylum, cell locked and key lost, because the He Tian everybody knew and – not really – loved was the one who liked lewd actions and sounds the most.

So, after calming himself down a little, He Tian’s hand went back to jerking off, adding a little more of lube just for a better gliding, because Ocicat’s show was heading towards its climax. Preferably the first climax of many.

Using the same pace Ocicat used to thrust his two – no, three now – fingers in and out, He Tian moved his hand, timing his pleasure with the camboy’s, trying to reach for the bliss with him, even though it sounded mostly impossible. Not because Ocicat would come before, but actually the opposite. By seeing those slender fingers disappearing and reappearing inside that hole that was so stretched it would gape when Ocicat removed his digits, He Tian felt his orgasm approaching at a surprisingly fast speed.

He Tian, though, was mesmerized by the sight, and even though he knew he would come embarrassingly fast, he did nothing to prevent it. He just kept moving his hand, speeding up his movements slightly, but more than enough to cause his body to convulse, his dick to twitch and thick white strings of cum to paint all the way from his abdomen to his chest.

It had been a while He Tian had come this hard, and he remembered that the last time was because of Guan Shan haunting his dreams and making him wake up in the middle of the night with a raging boner and a vivid memory of what his imagination had stored for that night in special. He Tian was partially glad it was something else that made him come like that, since he unfortunately knew he had no chances with his actual crush.

After He Tian had come back from the high, his eyes focused on the screen again, where Ocicat was now with his legs even spreader, four fingers abusing his hole and a fist around his cock, while his mouth kept on moaning and whining, so deep in pleasure that He Tian wondered if Ocicat remembered he was in front of a camera, showing one of his most intimate times to the shocking amount of over seven thousand viewers.

If he did remember, He Tian noticed that he didn’t care, since the sounds didn’t get quieter, but louder and louder every second, probably because Ocicat himself was reaching his limit. And He Tian, being the good observer he was, watched Ocicat closely as he got closer and closer to his climax – ignoring the fact that He Tian’s refractory period was way too short for his age and he could feel his cock twitching in interest – tipping fifty dollars when he thought the time was right and typing a single word.

And when Ocicat’s eyes opened to read “ _COME._ ” in all capitals, he also let out the most dragged moan of the night, while his cock twitched like crazy in his hand and he came all over his upper body. His back arched and his chest moved past, showing how he was panting hard from the heavy waves of pleasure that were drowning him.

A few moments later, Ocicat stood up, dick somehow still hard, and walked towards the keyboard, typing quickly a message that would make He Tian go crazy.

“ _I’m not even close to done._ ”

Damn, that would be a long night, and to hell if it was Monday, He Tian would watch it all and come as many times as he possibly could.


	2. The Contemplation of a Falling Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Guan Shan and He Tian meet each other at University, flirting ensues. It's just too bad He Tian has a thing for panicking when things don't happen as he expects them too. At least Zheng Xi and Ocicat are there to help Guan Shan and He Tian with their pent up frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE, I'M ALI-IVE, OH YEAH!
> 
> Oof, it's been a while and I am very sorry.
> 
> But hey, the chapter has over 10k words *bats eyelashes*
> 
> I won't prolong it anymore, so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

The first show had been a total success.

Guan Shan was surely anxious before it, thinking of a hundred ways it could’ve gone wrong. Yet the camera worked perfectly, neither mask nor wig fell out of place and he didn’t do anything that could possibly give him away. In addition, Guan Shan also managed to gain about sixty subscribers – and although it was next to nothing if compared to the seven thousand who watched the first stream, Guan Shan was aware that number was great for a start. Besides, he knew too well those seven thousand were only there because they didn’t need to be subscribed.

So, one week after his first stream and with enough money to pay the following month’s rent, Guan Shan decided to make another show, since he still had all of the other bills to pay. He thought about the props Zheng Xi had given him previously, trying to decide which ones he was going to use in the next show. Guan Shan was so lost in thought, mumbling every now and then, that he almost shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Almost being the key-word, since he managed to keep his mouth shut.

“He Tian?”Guan Shan asked, brows furrowed in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, I study here?” He Tian answered, mocking.

“I know, fucking chicken dick.” Guan Shan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You said you only had afternoon classes this week, though.” He added, trying not to swoon when He Tian smiled.

“Just running some errands for Professor Qi, and yes, that Professor Qi.”

“Youstill doing a project with him?” Guan Shan still remembered the first time He Tian had mentioned that professor. He was drunk and just wouldn’t shut up about how much of a monster the man was. Guan Shan wanted to both punch and comfort He Tian that day. He did neither. “You are a fucking masochist.”

“You bet I am.” He Tian snickered. “I mean, I’m friends with you.” He added with fake disdain, earning a light punch on the arm from Guan Shan.

“Fucker.”

“Yeah, yeah, you still love me, though.” Guan Shan knew He Tian was joking, but he couldn’t help but to feel his heart tighten. “Had lunch yet?”

“Nope.” Guan Shan answered, heart still tight.

“Me neither, so let’s go get something at the cafeteria because I’m starving.” He Tian said, walking towards the university’s cafeteria without waiting for Guan Shan.

Guan Shan only ignored the way his gut sunk and followed suit.

“Man, Jian Yi’s being super annoying lately.” He Tian commented once Guan Shan caught up with him, walking by He Tian’s side. “Saying that Zheng Xi is not talking to him and being a yappy little bitch about it.”

“Not like it’s Zheng Xi’s fault.” Guan Shan defended, only catching up with his mouth when he saw He Tian’s brow raised in curiosity. “You know, ‘cause he’s also working on a project with an annoying professor.” He added, hasty, knowing that even though it wasn’t necessarily a lie, it wasn’t the whole truth either.

“How come you know that and Jian Yi doesn’t?”

“Zheng Xi also takes most of his classes during the morning, so we have lunch together quite often.”

“Oh, really?” He Tian rhetorically asked. “Damn, little Mo, you make me jealous like that, spending that amount of time with another man.” He joked.

‘ _And you make me hopeful, saying shit like that._ ’ Guan Shan thought, using all of his strength to keep his mouth shut.

“When is your next competition?” He Tian then asked, sparing Guan Shan of keeping the conversation flowing.

“Two weeks and a half.”Guan Shan answered, taking a place in front of He Tian when they entered the cafeteria, he also grabbed a tray. “I’m not competing this time, though.”

“Why not?” He Tian followed while people filled their plates with food and the line moved.

“It’s a high school competition, but this year they’re not even taking seventeen years old people.”

“So you gonna judge?”

“Hell no.” Guan Shan scoffed, scanning the room for two available spots. “I’m gonna be the gala presentation.”

“Sounds fancy.” He Tian chuckled, pointing at two side by side vacant chairs a few rows away from them.

“Just the name.” Guan Shan explained, leading the way. “Guess you’ve never seen in the Olympics and stuff, it’s just a presentation in which nobody is gonna be judging me.”

“Well, that makes things better, I guess.”

“Not that much.” Guan Shan put his tray on the table and sat at it, seeing He Tian mimic his actions. “I mean, of course there won’t be the pressure of doing everything perfect and all, but I still have a name to uphold.”

“I bet you do.” He Tian agreed, and Guan Shan for once couldn’t be sure if he was being sarcastic or not. “What number are you doing?”

“You make it sound like I’m from the fucking circus.” Guan Shan complained, shoving He Tian with his shoulder when the latter laughed. “They asked me to do the same floor exercise I won with in the last competition.”

“Oh, the one I didn’t see.”

“Yeah.” Guan Shan mumbled, starting to eat his food to mask his feelings.

The last competition in question was the first competition Guan Shan had ever competed in after he joined the Gymnastics team in college. It was by far the biggest competition he had ever tried and he still remembered the thrill of thousands of people watching him as he did his presentations one by one. Zheng Xi and Jian Yi were there, rooting for him and screaming every time Guan Shan did something they thought was fancy, but He Tian wasn’t.

He Tian wasn’t there when Guan Shan got first place in floor exercise and still rings, and third place in the other ones. He Tian wasn’t there when Guan Shan took pictures with his family and friends with the medals hanging heavy on his neck, smiling even though he wanted to cry. He Tian wasn’t there and Guan Shan – although knowing it wasn’t He Tian’s fault, but rather his family’s – still blamed him for not being there.Because from all the people that were there rooting for him, the most important one after his family wasn’t there.

Not that He Tian knew how high Guan Shan held him, Guan Shan wasn’t planning on telling him that soon, if ever.

If only middle school Guan Shan could see him right now.

Guan Shan still remembered it clearly, the day He Tian got transferred to his class in middle school. It was late winter and they had just gotten back from winter holidays when the homeroom teacher announced they would be getting a new student. They were thirteen back then, and He Tian was smaller than Guan Shan. He was quiet at first, and his serious face made everybody think twice before coming to him.

It was Jian Yi’s idea to talk to He Tian initially, telling Guan Shan and Zheng Xi how much He Tian reminded him of Guan Shan in the first week of middle school. Serious, slightly angry, alone, and most definitely unapproachable. Guan Shan deemed the idea as a bad one, but Zheng Xi was always the one who decided the things for them, so when the boy – Guan Shan still thought Zheng Xi was an angel – said they could give it a try, Jian Yi only waited for lunchtime to grab both friends by their wrists and run towards the lonely He Tian.

It turned out He Tian wasn’t angry nor serious, but quite the contrary. He loved joking around and even at a young age he was a flirt, always hugging Jian Yi and complimenting him on his rather pretty face. Guan Shan only observed back then, after all, he agreed with He Tian, Jian Yi did have a pretty face. Things, however, didn’t stay like this for a long time, and Guan Shan noticed it was because He Tian was not only brain smart, but he was street smart as well.

Guan Shan saw the transition when He Tian picked up the truth behind Jian Yi and Zheng Xi’s friendship, and how even though they cared about Guan Shan, they cared about each other much more. Guan Shan saw when He Tian’s coin finally dropped, when he realized that if Jian Yi and Guan Shan were in danger and Zheng Xi could only save one, Zheng Xi would save Jian Yi. Or Jian Yi would save Zheng Xi. Or Guan Shan wouldn’t know who to save.

It was only when that happened that He Tian changed. And all the attention that He Tian would give to Jian Yi was suddenly turned to Guan Shan, and Guan Shan couldn’t help but to feel overwhelmed. That was the first time someone got so close to him, that was the first time someone talked to him more than anybody, it was the first time someone cared more about him than someone else. Before Guan Shan could understand his own feelings, he had fallen for He Tian. Hard.

When they turned fourteen, He Tian was touchier. No one would ever see him without his arm around Guan Shan’s neck, or his hand around Guan Shan’s wrist. Surprisingly, nobody thought it was weird. Nobody but one person.

His nickname was She Li and up to this day Guan Shan still doesn’t know his real name. She Li wasn’t a bad guy, far from that. Yes, he would tease Guan Shan, but only when he caught Guan Shan alone. Slowly Guan Shan learned more about She Li, and how She Li had a crush on Jian Yi, and how She Li knew for sure he didn’t have a chance with his crush. That led Guan Shan to tell She Li about how he felt whenever He Tian touched or talked to him.

It was She Li who made Guan Shan realize and accept his feelings for He Tian.

But of course, that was a bumpy ride.

Everything happened when Guan Shan spent the three vacation months hanging out with She Li because He Tian had gone on a trip with his family – rich bastard. At the start they would play videogames, play basketball with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi, go to the arcades, do stuff teenage boys do with their friends. But then Guan Shan noticed how He Tian’s name was always on his tongue, and how he felt like he missed him every single time his name was said.She Li, that time, didn’t tease, he just observed. Observed quietly and patiently as Guan Shan’s own coin dropped and he figured out his feelings for He Tian.

After learning about his feelings, one would think that Guan Shan would confess to He Tian, especially after seeing all of those indications that maybe his feelings were reciprocated. But when classes started again and Guan Shan saw himself in front of a He Tian at least five centimeters taller than him, with his old childish features slowly being replaced by that strong jaw and piercing dark eyes, with two thirds of the girls in the school swooning for him and trying to get his attention, Guan Shan lost his confidence.

He Tian was too rich. He Tian was too smart. He Tian was too handsome.

He Tian was way out of Guan Shan’s league.

Because of that, Guan Shan locked his feelings and kept being just He Tian’s friend. He couldn’t be He Tian’s sweetheart, but at least he could still be by his side somehow.

If He Tian noticed Guan Shan’s slight change of behavior, Guan Shan could never know, since He Tian never said anything. But Guan Shan knew that some other people noticed how his body stiffened when He Tian’s hand circled his nape, or how he held his breath when He Tian placed his arm around Guan Shan’s neck. Or how he excused himself quicker than a lightning bolt when He Tian’s breath touched his ear.

Guan Shan wondered when that changed. Back in middle school and a good part of high school, He Tian was always touchy-feely, getting in Guan Shan’s space and making himself comfortable, not caring if Guan Shan thought it was bothersome or not. But at some point along the way, probably when Guan Shan snapped more frequently at He Tian, telling him to stop touching Guan Shan all over, He Tian started keeping his distance.

It was only when He Tian started keeping his distance that Guan Shan realized how much he craved for those simple touches. It was only when He Tian stopped invading his space that Guan Shan realized he wanted to have his space invaded. It was only when He Tian started being a normal friend that Guan Shan realized he didn’t want He Tian to be just a normal friend. Damn, Guan Shan had a thing for taking things for granted.

“-Shan?” Guan Shan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard He Tian’s voice calling him, looking at him as if he was lost for a thousand years. “What you thinking about?”

“Past.” Guan Shan answered, chuckling to himself because of how much he had changed. Just a year ago he would tell He Tian to fuck off and take care of his own business. “You know, middle and high school.”

“Oh, what exactly?”

“We changed a lot.” Guan Shan chuckled. “I don’t think I’d be as harsh with you now as I was before.” He added, looking at He Tian from the corner of his eye, analyzing He Tian’s reactions.

“You are still harsh with me.” He Tian joked, making Guan Shan’s heart skip a beat when he winked.

“Am I?” Guan Shan decided to go with the flow, giving openings he wouldn’t normally. “Come on, you know you’re the only one I don’t snap at.” He wasn’t lying, not entirely at least. He used to snap at He Tian, but he had stopped at some point.

“What, are you trying to tell me you treat me differently?” Yes, it was exactly what Guan Shan was saying, but he wouldn’t give that information that easily.

“Maybe I am, maybe I am not.” Guan Shan shrugged, smiling openly like he normally wouldn’t do. “Maybe I am trying to tell you something through my actions.”

“Oh?” He Tian raised a brow, clearly amused. “And what would that be?”

“If you don’t know, that means I’m doing a hella poor job.”

“Hm.” He Tian crossed his arms, pressing his lips and furrowing his brows, showing comically Guan Shan he was thinking hard about what was just said. “Are you finally giving me a chance?”

Guan Shan swallowed the small lump that formed in his throat and took the quietest deep breath he could, everything not to show He Tian how his words had blown Guan Shan away. When he managed to calm his heart, Guan Shan smirked and turned his body fully to He Tian, dropping his chopsticks on the table and tapping his fingers on the metal surface.

“Who knows, maybe I think you’re too much of a coward to confess.” Guan Shan whispered, seeing how He Tian’s eyes widened and his breath hitched.

“Or maybe I’m just too afraid of being rejected.” He Tian retorted, and Guan Shan’s smile grew.

“There’s only one way to find out if you are gonna be rejected.”

They stared at each other so intensely anyone who passed by them would think they were on a staring contest, trying to see who would give in and look away first. Guan Shan couldn’t possibly know what He Tian was thinking at that moment, but he hoped he was thinking the same as Guan Shan. Thinking that yes, he had a chance and the right thing to do was confess, because Guan Shan didn’t imagine all of those innuendos, and with both Zheng Xi and Jian Yi telling him that yes, He Tian had a thing for him, and after so many years they would finally stop that dumb pining.

“What?” He Tian, though, averted his eyes and gave a half-hearted smile, scratching his nape with his right hand. “It’s not like we actually have romantic feelings for each other, right?”

And then the ice-cold bucket of water came, washing Guan Shan of any hope he had foolishly fed for the past few months. His mouth suddenly felt dry, his smile dropped, his eyes widened and his brain didn’t tell him what to say, leaving Guan Shan speechless and motionless for who knows how long, making himself a bigger fool in front of He Tian.

Or that was what he felt like happened, because just after He Tian finished his sentence, Guan Shan’s phone started ringing, and without even looking at the caller ID, Guan Shan answered it.

“Hello?” He said, eyes looking far behind He Tian.

“ _Wow, you were fast_.” It was Zheng Xi. “ _I was thinking about your training._ ”

“You talking about **that**?” Guan Shan asked, trying not to be bothered with He Tian’s eyes looking at him with newborn curiosity.

“ _What else would it be?_ ” Zheng Xi laughed at the other side of the line. “ _Not like I can help you with gymnastics_.”

“What were you thinking, then?”

“ _Are you free today?_ ” Zheng Xi asked.

“I sure am.” Guan Shan answered, his eyes dropping on He Tian for a second and his mouth ignoring his rational thinking. “You want me to spend the night?” He added, holding his lips not to smile when he saw He Tian’s eyes widen.

“ _I thought you had a stream planned for tonight_.”

“I do.”

“ _Are you gonna spend the night anyway?_ ”

“You know the answer to that.” Guan Shan added a chuckle for good measure.

“ _Dude, you are not making any sense right now_.” Zheng Xi mumbled, and Guan Shan, instead of saying something, hummed and gave Zheng Xi some time to think. “ _Oh my god, you’re not alone, are you?_ ”

“Told you that you knew the answer.”

“ _Who is it_?”

“What do you mean? There’s only one right answer.”

“ _Fuck, it’s He Tian_.”

“You know it.”

“ _Okay, I don’t know what happened between you two for you to say this stuff like this in front of He Tian, but I’m guessing something bad, you want me to buy some beer_?”

“Please do.” Guan Shan said, biting his lower lip slightly as he watched He Tian contradict himself. Because for someone who had just stated he didn’t like Guan Shan, he sure looked jealous. “Want me to cook for you, I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be super hungry afterwards.” He wasn’t lying, and saying that out loud, with enough innuendo for a year paid off only to see He Tian’s mouth ajar.

“ _Okay, enough with this, be here at eight_.”

“I’ll be, _hun_.” Guan Shan added the last word only when the line went dead, and just to see how He Tian would react.

“So,” He Tian muttered, after Guan Shan had locked his phone and placed it on his pocket, “you have a girlfriend?” Part of Guan Shan felt proud he pulled it off and actually manage to make He Tian believe his bullshit. The other part was still hurt by rejection.

“Girlfriend?” Guan Shan asked faking a laugh. “He Tian, the only person gayer than me is Jian Yi, and it’s only because we both know it’s impossible to out-gay him.”

“Boyfriend, then?” He Tian corrected and Guan Shan grabbed his tray, standing up.

“We’re not exclusive.” Again, he wasn’t lying. But he wasn’t telling the truth either. “Now I gotta go, coach is probably waiting for me. Thanks for having lunch with me.” He added a wink and a smirk, things He Tian would usually do to him.

Internally, however, Guan Shan was fuming.

 

 

 

“I fucking hate him!” Guan Shan exclaimed as he crossed the door Zheng Xi had just opened. “He’s a fucking dick and I hate him.”

“Okay, now can you please explain this outburst?” Zheng Xi asked, calm as a monk, while offering Guan Shan a bottle of beer.

“Thanks.” Guan Shan took the bottle and drank a sip. “He Tian is fucking contradictory.”

“Why you say that?”

“Because that fucking coward flirts with me like he breathes, but when I flirt back he acts like we’re joking.”

“What the hell happened?”

“I took the advice you two morons gave me and decided to say fuck it and flirt back, but when stuff started getting serious, He Tian backed off saying shit like it wasn’t like we liked each other.”

“He Tian said that?”

“Yeah, and then when I was talking to you on the phone he looked like he was about to blow up in jealousy.” Guan Shan took a second sip, this time longer. “He doesn’t make any sense and I’m done with all this bullshit.”

“You mean?”

“I’m gonna focus on three things from now on. Number one, graduating. Number two, gymnastics. Number three, Ocicat, cause you know, I gotta pay the bills somehow.”

“So you’re just gonna ignore your feelings for He Tian?”

“Not like I’ve not been doing it for the past five years, what’s another three?”

Zheng Xi didn’t add anything when Guan Shan stopped talking, and Guan Shan took that as a cue to finish his beer, grab his stuff and go to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later he came back to the living room, a single towel around his naked pelvis, finding Zheng Xi inspecting what he had brought for this training session and picking one specific toy Guan Shan had yet to use.

“You haven’t tried this one yet, right?”Zheng Xi picked the box up and sat on the couch, unfazed by Guan Shan’s lack of clothing.

“Since you asked me not to, I haven’t.” Guan Shan answered simply, coming closer to Zheng Xi. “You said yourself you wanted to use it on me.”

“Well, this one vibrates, so the chances of you getting a hands-free orgasm with it are higher than the other ones.”

“So that’s what we’re trying today?”

“Yeah.” Zheng Xi nodded, putting the box by his side on the couch and telling Guan Shan to come closer with his hand. “I’ll probably have to edge you, though. It ain’t that easy to get a prostate orgasm.”

“So after getting rejected by my five-year long crush, I’ll also get tortured by you.” Guan Shan chuckled, getting closer to Zheng Xi nonetheless. “Sounds like fun.”

“You can keep lying to yourself, Redhead, but you can’t lie to me.” Zheng Xi commented, patient as ever, tapping on the back of Guan Shan’s knees to make him knee on the couch, straddling Zheng Xi’s thighs. “I know you like it.”

“How are you gonna torture me, then?”

“Do you really want me to tell you?” Zheng Xi retorted and Guan Shan sighed, shaking his head. He had come to like the ways Zheng Xi surprised him in their training sessions. “Good.”

So Guan Shan only watched as Zheng Xi grabbed the bottle of lube, which was strategically placed by his side on the couch, and opened it, pouring some of its content on his index and middle fingers. Even though Guan Shan knew what was coming next, it was impossible to contain the shiver that ran down his spine when Zheng Xi reached for his naked ass under the towel and circled his rim with two slick finger pads. However, opposite to what Zheng Xi usually did, that time Guan Shan saw that no stimulation was done to his dick. But when he reached with his left hand to do it himself, Zheng Xi slapped his hand away.

“Why?” Guan Shan whined, no longer caring about the shameful sides he showed Zheng Xi.

“Because I want you to get hard with me fingering you only.” Zheng Xi explained.

Said explanation shut Guan Shan up, but still, that didn’t mean he was happy with it, and his unhappiness was clear on the pout he was sporting. The pout, though, slowly transformed in a bite, as Guan Shan started nibbling on his lower lip to restrain himself from making any noises. He also knew that pissed Zheng Xi off, but who was he kidding, he was only doing it to irritate Zheng Xi, and – maybe – then he would get Zheng Xi to make him open his mouth by force.

A couple minutes later, fingers already knuckles deep in Guan Shan’s ass and a lower lip red and glossy from all the biting, Zheng Xi reached for Guan Shan’s mouth with his free hand and forced it open, shoving three fingers inside and – almost – making Guan Shan gag. If Zheng Xi didn’t know about the hard on Guan Shan had, it was impossible for Guan Shan to hide it now, since his dick jumped – moving the towel – when he was nearly gagged.

Guan Shan wanted to bite off Zheng Xi’s fingers when he saw the smug smile resting on those sinful lips, but before he could do anything, Zheng Xi pressed a third finger in Guan Shan’s hole, thrusting it to the knuckle in one swift motion. The pleasure from the unexpected stretch added to the new pressure on his prostate was so great that all Guan Shan did was throw his head backwards, whining, momentarily losing his balance and almost falling head first on Zheng Xi’s coffee table. His fall was thankfully prevented by Zheng Xi, who removed his fingers from Guan Shan’s mouth fast enough to use that hand to hold Guan Shan upwards.

“Damn it, Zheng Xi, did you sell your soul or something?” Guan Shan asked, breathless, after the umpteenth time Zheng Xi had rammed his prostate.

“Who knows…”Zheng Xi joked, moving his hand away from Guan Shan’s back once the latter had regained his balance. That same hand ended on Guan Shan’s towel, removing it so fast Guan Shan’s brain only caught up with it when it was too late.

And too late it was not only to retrieve the fallen towel on the floor, but also to hold his mouth shut, because the fingers abusing Guan Shan’s ass were joined by those previously mentioned sinful lips, which had given Guan Shan no heads up before swallowing half of his length.

While that wasn’t the first time Zheng Xi sucked Guan Shan’s dick, that was the first time he had done it while fingering Guan Shan, which made any inhibition left just vanish and Guan Shan sink his short nails on Zheng Xi’s shoulder while moaning.

Guan Shan was so close to bliss that he could feel it building, especially with the way he felt warmer, his breath came ragged, his ass clenched around Zheng Xi’s fingers and his dick twitched in Zheng Xi’s mouth. But before he was tipped over the edge, before he could feel the high of orgasming, both Zheng Xi’s mouth and fingers left Guan Shan’s body, leaving him empty, needy and most importantly: frustrated.

“Can’t have you coming yet.” Zheng Xi hummed, his calm demeanor driving Guan Shan mad. “You know, kinda defeats the purpose of edging if I let you.”

“Fuck you.” Guan Shan spat with no bite, slitted eyes begging Zheng Xi to just put his hands back on Guan Shan and just do something.

“Maybe another day.” Zheng Xi said simply, chuckling when Guan Shan’s cock jumped in interest. “Your body is much more honest than you are, Redhead, you should learn from it.”

Guan Shan wanted to curse at Zheng Xi again, he really did, but he ended up just biting the cuss back, opening his mouth again only when he managed to swallow his pride and beg for Zheng Xi to make him feel good again.

Thankfully, that time Zheng Xi heard Guan Shan’s plea, and soon his hands were all over Guan Shan again.

Guan Shan only sighed when the three fingers – coated on a brand new layer of lube – went back to his asshole, stretching him in all the ways he had come to love. Guan Shan’s hands then left Zheng Xi’s shoulders, traveling up his neck stopping only when they entangled in Zheng Xi’s brown hair. Guan Shan knew that Zheng Xi was aware of what he wanted with those actions, but Guan Shan also knew that in this particular session, he wouldn’t get what he wanted that easily.

It still didn’t hurt to try, though.

Zheng Xi’s fingers moved in and out, and Guan Shan started letting his voice be heard, moaning softly for mercy; letting go of any remaining shame he once have had and just pleading for completion. However, when Zheng Xi huffed a snarky laugh and withdrew his fingers, Guan Shan knew begging would only make his wish be ignored. So Guan Shan just whined in annoyance and watched Zheng Xi reach for the box he had grabbed earlier from Guan Shan’s bag.

“Now let commence the torture, I suppose.” Zheng Xi said, ironically, whilst opening the box and taking the black vibrator out of it. Guan Shan hadn’t opened the box before, even if he was curious, so he was a little surprised upon seeing the size it was. Of course it wasn’t as thick and long as some dildos he had used on himself on camera, but definitely bigger than Guan Shan had first thought. “Since you haven’t used that one yet, I’ll show you how to make the most of it.”

And with a last look of Zheng Xi’s sadistic smile, Guan Shan closed his eyes and embraced his pleasurable demise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The only word in He Tian’s head, being screamed ten times a second non-stop by his inner voice, was _fuck_. He Tian still couldn’t believe how much of an idiot he had managed to make of himself during those few – and definitely not enough – minutes of lunch he had spent with Guan Shan.

What He Tian really wanted to blame was his lack of readiness. He had flirted with Guan Shan countless times before, always enjoying how flustered Guan Shan would look with the innuendos, but that was the very first time shy, angry and gorgeous Guan Shan had ever flirted back. It was like He Tian’s head had suffered a short-circuit and his emergency systems failed, making him panic and therefore have no idea of how to deal with this situation. And, while panicking, He Tian had – most likely – jeopardized years of wall-breaking.

Because when He Tian realized Guan Shan had finally let him in, it was way too late to remedy the damage he had – unconsciously – done.

“ _God damn it!_ ” He hissed under his breath, to himself.

Even if it was for a fraction of a second, the moment Guan Shan’s flirty expression fell – showing his heart in its true form, He Tian could swear he felt the pain of rejection, and how it should have broken Guan Shan’s heart. Because after seeing those beautiful copper eyes widening in a mix of shock and regret, there was no denial. He Tian was now aware that Guan Shan had – to some extent – feelings for him, while also being aware he had rejected Guan Shan – unintentionally – on the spot.

“What got your panties in a twist?” The annoying voice of none other than Jian Yi startled He Tian, taking him momentarily away from all the self-loathing.

“Who.” He Tian sighed. “Guan Shan.” He added right afterwards, knowing there was no point in hiding things Jian Yi would eventually milk from He Tian with his irritating curiosity.

“Oh, trouble in paradise?” Jian Yi snickered. “Didn’t even know today was one of the days you two meet.”

“We had lunch together.” His shoulders dropped and he felt his back sliding down the bench’s backrest. “He…” He Tian sighed, again, thinking how nice would it be if the chair just swallowed him and his problems whole. “Guan Shan flirted with me.” He said at last.

“Ain’t that what you wanted since, I dunno, middle school?” Jian Yi’s raised brow meant confusion, but it also possibly had a hint of disbelief.

“I panicked, damn it!”

“Panicked?” The hint of disbelief then disappeared, leaving only confusion in Jian Yi’s eyes.

“I basically ruined any chances I could have, dude.” With both his hands on his face and his voice muffled, He Tian continued. “I’m not even one hundred percent sure he likes me and, I, well, kinda rejected him.” The last sentence earned He Tian a chop on the top of his head.

“How the fuck?”

“It doesn’t matter how.” He Tian said, not really feeling like sharing the earlier conversation, at least not for the time being. “I just gotta find a way to fix this.”

“Any ideas so far?” Jian Yi asked, making He Tian wonder if his obnoxious friend would be of any help.

Maybe.

“Nah, I was just enjoying sulking with a side of self-loathing, thank you very much.” That earned hard laughing from Jian Yi, who was immediately answered with a glare from He Tian. “It’s not funny, you asshole.”

“Yes it is.” Jian Yi retorted. “And you’d be laughing at me if our places were swapped.” That was true, but Jian Yi didn’t need to know, so He Tian didn’t voice it. “I’ll think of something to help you out.”

“Thanks.” He Tian muttered, begrudgingly.

“You’re very welcome.” Jian Yi said, standing up. “Now let’s go to class, I need someone smart to get what the professors are saying and explain it to me afterwards.”

He Tian just followed, shaking his head at Jian Yi’s overly honest side.

While in class, He Tian couldn’t pay attention to it. As much as he wanted to focus on the professor’s single toned voice talking about the great depression, He Tian couldn’t help but space out, his mind going back to what had happened earlier that day. Because it didn’t matter how much He Tian blamed himself for the events unfolded, this one bug in the back of his head buzzed, reminding He Tian of the one thing he wanted to forget.

In the best case scenario, Guan Shan, of all people, had a friend with benefits.

At that moment it didn’t matter how He Tian had pictured Guan Shan as that innocent and easily flustered person, or how He Tian wanted to believe Guan Shan was just being a prick and wanted to get He Tian back; the way the words were said, the actions were done and the innuendos were made left He Tian with the only logic explanation. And that explanation frustrated He Tian, as for now he – a selfish and jealous person – wouldn’t be able to take all of Guan Shan’s firsts as he had wanted to.

“Dude, you look like you wanna murder someone.” Jian Yi interrupted He Tian’s sulking once again. “What happened now?” He asked, grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip.

“Guan Shan has a fuck buddy.” As fun as Jian Yi spitting the water all over the girl sitting in front of them, the glaring coming from the professor added to He Tian’s on-growing annoyance prevented him from laughing.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Jian Yi apologized to both the girl and the professor, gluing his palms together and bowing his head. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to, oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

“I hope it doesn’t happen again.” The professor said, his voice tempting to send He Tian right to Morpheus’ land. The girl only bolted out of the classroom, glaring at both Jian Yi and He Tian.

“ _What the ever living fuck?_ ” Jian Yi hissed, whispering. “You don’t drop bombs like that, man, not cool.”

“I don’t care.” He Tian shrugged, genuinely not bothered. “Can’t you see the big picture here? Like, I don’t know, the real problem?” He turned his body fully to Jian Yi, looking him deep in the eyes. “Guan Shan, the shy boy who would cry in disgust if someone even joked about kissing him back in middle school, the same one who suddenly seemed one hundred percent into me today, out of nowhere, this same guy has a god. Damn. Fuck. Buddy.” He Tian finished the sentence with rage, pausing between words to make his point across.

“Are you sure?” Jian Yi, after the whole water scene, seemed skeptical, and it wasn’t like He Tian couldn’t understand why. They WERE talking about Mo fucking Guan Shan after all.

“No?” Because it was true, Guan Shan had never stated with all the clear words that he actually had a friend with benefits, but he did say ‘ _we’re not exclusive_ ’. “I asked him if he had a girlfriend.”

“A girlfriend? The only person gayer than Guan Shan is-”

“You, and only because it’s impossible to out-gay you.” He Tian interrupted. “Yes, I’m aware, Guan Shan said the same thing.”

“So?”

“I asked him if he had a boyfriend.”

“And?”

“He said, quote,” two fingers drew quotes in the air, “ _we’re not exclusive_ , end quote.”

“He could be fucking with you, right?” At least Jian Yi’s brow was still raised, showing He Tian how Jian Yi was still skeptical.

“I, honestly, with all my might, hope so.”

Then the subject died. The girl came back to the classroom. Jian Yi went back to paying attention to class. He Tian resumed sulking.

After telling Jian Yi about the fuck buddy thing and listening to what Jian Yi had said made a bigger part of He Tian think that yes, Guan Shan _could_ be joking just to have the last laugh. But even though that settled He Tian’s jealousy for the time being, Guan Shan fucking with He Tian’s head didn’t erase the fact that they had flirted and that He Tian had messed things up royally.

With uneasy fingers, He Tian started fidgeting with his phone, unlocking it to write texts to Guan Shan only to erase them moments later. He did that once, twice, three, five, nine times. After the twelfth time, Jian Yi’s hand hovered over his, grabbing and stopping the twitchy fingers before He Tian could write a thirteenth text – that was likely to be erased as well. He Tian tried yanking his hands back, but Jian Yi’s strength, something unknown to He Tian, didn’t let him.

“Call me a creep, but I’ve read what you’re tryna send.” He whispered when He Tian calmed down. “That’s stuff you should say face to face, believe me.”

“Why would I?”

“Been there.” Jian Yi let his hands go. “Done that.”

He Tian then only huffed and grabbed his things. He wasn’t in the right mindset for any classes at that moment.

 

 

 

Later that day, after He Tian had gone back home, eaten, taken a shower, organized his book shelves, changed his sheets and still with a mind full of a certain redhead, he decided it was enough sulking for the day, and that he had to occupy his mind with something else – since everything else failed – or he would definitely go crazy.

Going crazy wasn’t in He Tian’s daily to-do list, so he just decided to turn on his computer and browse through websites. That led to one of the few days He Tian would give it a shot to believing in deities, since while he was searching for anything that would catch his eye, He Tian receive a notification that Ocicat – that one who had made He Tian not think of Guan Shan for a fraction of a second – would have another camshow about thirty minutes from the time the notification was sent.

A camshow from Ocicat was just what He Tian needed to clear his head for an hour or so and manage to forget his fuck up, jealousy, and allow himself to relax. Because there was nothing better to overlook his problems – at least to He Tian – than watch a nice looking man masturbate in front of a camera while He Tian possibly fantasized Ocicat was the actual object of his darkest and now not so deepest desires.

Ever so slowly, then, those thirty minutes passed and He Tian saw himself refreshing the camshow page, waiting impatiently for it to begin.

“Good evening, guys.” The chat said, a message from Ocicat himself. The camera, however, was still turned off.

“I wanna see you.” He Tian typed hastily, letting his desperation show. To his surprise, Ocicat’s reply was immediate.

“I have a surprise.” It read. “I’m just waiting a bit so I can have all of your reactions at the same time.” A message followed.

“So what am I supposed to do while I wait?” Another subscribed asked.

“You all could tell me what you want to see today.” Ocicat answered. “I’ll do my best to reward my punctual followers.”

He Tian was unable to deny, that proposition sounded extra tempting. So he only complied and typed away all the things he would like to see that day, things he wanted to do to Guan Shan, things he wanted Guan Shan to do to him, things he wanted to watch Guan Shan doing and have Guan Shan watch him doing, and there it was again, his head going back to Guan Shan. Ignoring his tightening heart, He Tian kept typing, even throwing a tip just for good measure, and to be sure Ocicat would choose his suggestion(s) over the other patrons.

“Do you do private shows?” A subscriber with such disgusting nickname He Tian refused to repeat asked, catching He Tian’s attention.

“If the person pays me enough for the time spent and we agree to some ground rules, I don’t know why not.” Ocicat responded.

Yet He Tian couldn’t dwell too much on the fact that he would love to have a private show – where Ocicat would moan just for him, doing whatever He Tian requested, and even better, without any other witnesses, a show which Ocicat would be his –, because before his fantasies could go too far, the screen lighted up, revealing Ocicat sitting on a comfortable chair, wearing a white mask with Ocicat written in baby blue, with his smooth legs crossed one over the other, and wearing something that He Tian had never thought – up until that day – he would find sexy: a female tennis uniform.

White polo and white skirt, shirt hugging Ocicat’s torso in all the right ways, while the skirt showed just enough of those milky white thighs to be considered on the edge between prude and sinful. And with just the view and the promise of what was coming, He Tian could feel his dick start to harden, eager to have some action after such a stressful day at college.

One patron commented how the wait was worth it and He Tian agreed completely, entranced with how the female clothing didn’t make Ocicat look feminine in the slightest, but just straight up sexy instead. He Tian didn’t know if it was because of Ocicat’s long and toned legs, or for the lean muscles outlined by the tight polo, or even the slitted eyes being the only part of his face He Tian could see, but there was something around Ocicat’s air that just screamed _sexy_ in every single language He Tian knew.

To He Tian’s demise, or delight – He Tian had yet to decide –, Ocicat got up from the chair, making his head be hidden from the camera for a moment. It didn’t matter if He Tian couldn’t see Ocicat’s face, though, because the way Ocicat’s skirt had a little tent on the crotch area made He Tian’s eyes look only at it and make him think it could only be caused by one thing. One thing that He Tian could literally pay to see if it was true. That was the sole reason that made He Tian forget any concerns he had had and reach for the tip button, typing a single word.

“Spin.”

And spin Ocicat did, making He Tian’s mouth water and cock twitch when he was shown the sight of that perfect bubble butt and beautifully hard dick beneath that underwear-less skirt (because apparently Ocicat had a thing for not wearing underwear). He Tian, hand itchy and cock leaking pre-cum, cursed under his breath at how Ocicat had raised the sexiness bar with something as dumb as twirl around his axis, revealing all the parts everyone wanted to see, but so quickly it could only be understood as teasing.

He didn’t spin again, but before any of the subscribers could complain about getting just a glimpse of Ocicat’s nice dick and wanting more, He Tian noticed that Ocicat had leaned over the desk and was typing something. He was the closest he had ever been to the camera, yet how he was looking down, He Tian couldn’t quite see his eyes – or its color. He Tian could only see the light pink dusting Ocicat’s cheeks – or what he could see of it – and some beads of sweat glistening his skin.

“I still have another surprise.” Ocicat typed.

Damn, the odds were 50/50 on who was going to be the death of He Tian: the teenage love interest, Mo Guan Shan; or the internet amateur pornstar,  Ocicat.

The chat flooded with patrons asking Ocicat to reveal what was the other surprise, or with them saying they’ve had enough build up by waiting for another show and that they were getting impatient. That time He Tian didn’t bother to reach for the keyboard and ask Ocicat to hurry the fuck up because he knew better. On the previous show Ocicat had teased, and the greater the crowd pleaded, the greater Ocicat tortured, the sadistic camboy. So He Tian settled with palming his on growing erection over his pants, while re-picturing what he had seen under Ocicat’s skirt just moments before.

Ocicat, on the other hand, had sat down once again, right leg crossed over left, this time showing a good deal of thigh and even some of his round butt cheek, since he was leaning against the left arm rest. His right hand was free, however, and travelling all over his body, making Ocicat’s eyes flutter closed and mouth gasp lowly whenever finger pads would brush a nipple over the polo, or when fingernails would scratch the exposed skin of his right thigh. It seemed Ocicat’s microphone sensitivity wasn’t the only one set to high that evening.

When Ocicat sat straight, hiding all that extra skin, He Tian wanted to curse. His anger, though, died out pretty quickly, because Ocicat had started to pull the shirt up, revealing bit by bit of his lean and strong muscles hidden beneath. He Tian’s mind wandered to that one redhead he wanted to forget for a moment, incapable of stopping himself before comparing them, before wondering if Guan Shan’s gymnast body looked as good and as strong as Ocicat’s.

Probably. (He knew it did in high school)

However, although He Tian was enjoying the slow pace Ocicat had set for the show, the other patrons weren’t as pleased and patient. That made a river of small tips from dozens of different subscribers to flood the chat, all of them containing a variation – going from polite to borderline creepy – of ‘ _show me the second surprise_ ’ that Ocicat ignored at first, but gave in when the chat wouldn’t go quiet.

“You all are surely eager today.” Ocicat typed after he had stood up. Before anyone could keep pressuring him, he sent. “Very well, I’ll show you guys what the second surprise is.” And then he reached for something off-camera, which was probably sitting on the far end of the desk.

Shortly after Ocicat’s hand returned and He Tian could see a small black object being held by long fingers. Ocicat plopped down on the chair again, but that time closing his eyes and moaning. He Tian’s dick jumped in interest with the sound, twitching against He Tian’s palm. That was more than enough to make He Tian stand up and remove both his sweatpants and boxers at once, sitting down afterwards only to see Ocicat explaining what the black object was.

“This is a controller.” He typed. “And the ones controlling it will be you.” Ocicat added.

“And what does it control?” He Tian typed the question, wondering if the hunch he had was right or not.

Ocicat didn’t answer He Tian’s question. Instead, and before anyone could get pissed off, he raised his body and turned around, kneeling on the chair – which wobbled a little. He then leaned forward, making the flow-y tennis skirt unable to cover as more and more of the skin of Ocicat’s butt was exposed as he bent further. He Tian’s eyes widened and his fist squeezed the base of his cock, because the sight of a black plug buried deep inside Ocicat’s asshole was apparently more than enough to make He Tian come on the spot like a thirteen years old boy.

It took a few minutes for He Tian’s brain to catch up with his eyes, but when it did, he noticed the faint movement of the plug, as well as a really low buzzing sound. And that was when He Tian realized Ocicat wasn’t wearing a regular butt plug; Ocicat was – most likely – wearing a vibrator.

He Tian was about to start typing a comment when a tip came from another patron, telling Ocicat how hot he looked with his ass up and showing off his stuffed asshole. The ping noise alerting the camboy of a new tip had him actually leaving that blessed position, sitting back on the chair and pulling the keyboard so it would be at an arm’s length. He politely thanked for the compliment and then proceeded to explain how the subscribers would be controlling the toy.

“There are ten different speed settings. You can control how hard the vibe goes by giving a tip and writing a number between 1-10. Of course, that doesn’t mean you can’t ask me to do something else besides play with its speed, I will do more stuff.”

“Anything you won’t do?” A comment asked.

“We’ll get there.” Was Ocicat’s response.

Not even five seconds after Ocicat’s last message, a tip came through, a text message box showing a single, lonely, number 5, and nothing else.

He Tian watched closely as Ocicat propped his knees over the chair’s arm rest, one by one, once again raising the skirt and showing the audience his glistening and hard dick, as well as the asshole abused by the vibrator. Ocicat’s thumb rolled the controller’s wheel, four faint ticks being heard before he dropped his hand, eyes closed and muffled moans coming from under the mask.

Ocicat didn’t move for a few seconds, just gripping the seat of the chair with his free hand while the exposed part of his face still screamed _drowning in pleasure_. But as enticing as Ocicat looked with his legs spread wide open, with the black vibrator buzzing deep inside his ass, with his dick jumping from each little movement, or with his polo raised over his navel, He Tian still wanted more of Ocicat.

He wanted more so bad that once again He Tian reached for the tip button, instructing Ocicat on what to do while he donated money. The _take off your shirt, play with your nipples and cute dick for me_ message blinked on the screen, the noise making Ocicat open his eyes and go back to give attention to his patrons. Ocicat, that time, didn’t type any answers, only reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, giving in to He Tian’s wishes.

Bit by bit the expanse of Ocicat’s flushed skin was revealed, showing He Tian how Ocicat’s body was honest with its arousal. Ocicat didn’t really need to type a single word or make a single sound and He Tian could know how excited he was with just the hardened nubs of Ocicat’s nipples, the flutter of Ocicat’s eyelashes and the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Ocicat’s erection. It was mesmerizing to watch it.

Absentmindedly, He Tian let go of his dick – his fingers were still holding tight at the base, still afraid of coming too fast –and grabbed the lube bottle, dripping the slick liquid on his cock without caring about making a mess. His eyes never left the screen, where Ocicat was tracing the fingertips of his index and middle fingers over his balls and up his dick, smearing pre-cum all over his hand when it reached the head, while the one holding the controller thumbed on an erect nipple, pinching it every now and then. He Tian also noticed Ocicat never jerked his cock, he just kept doing those slow and light touches, almost as if he was teasing _himself_.

However, He Tian liked seeing the way Ocicat’s dick twitched, apparently begging for release, so he didn’t dwell on the teasing and just remained watching, enjoying the show. Shortly after, though, two tips from the same person appeared on the screen, one right after the other. The first one said _10_ , while the second one added _and move the vibe, let us see that cute little asshole in action_. Ocicat complied with both wishes.

He Tian wanted to complain about how fast Ocicat abandoned his request to follow the new one, but he didn’t. And he didn’t complain because the sight of Ocicat’s back arching as the vibrations got faster and stronger, as well as his shaky fingers trying to hold the base of the vibrator to move it paid off any frustration He Tian could have had. Also, it would be hypocritical of him to get mad when he was pumping his dick to Ocicat’s vibe thrusts, soft moans coming from He Tian while loud and sinful ones came from Ocicat’s hidden lips.

And second after second Ocicat grew louder and more desperate, his actions showing He Tian that Ocicat’s body was paving its path to orgasm. The volume of the moaning grew and so did the speed of the flicking wrist thrusting the vibrator in and out of Ocicat’s pink asshole, He Tian following Ocicat suit in the reaching for completion, getting so close he could almost touch it. But before he could see Ocicat tipping over the edge and allowing himself to also come, He Tian saw Ocicat’s hand movements come to halt, as well as the vibrator’s speed being lowered significantly.

“ _I, I,_ ” Ocicat’s voice, hoarse from moaning and high-pitched from despair, said, “ _I can’t come yet._ ”

A hundred _why not_ ’s flooded the chat.

“ _Because the stream will end too fast._ ” Ocicat explained. “ _I’ve been on edge for four hours, I can handle another forty minutes._ ”

The words ‘ _I’ve been on edge for four hours_ ’ rang in He Tian’s ears, making his dick even harder – if it was possible – and his mind wonder of all the possible reasons as of why Ocicat was hard for so long, which made He Tian stop jerking off for a moment to ask on the chat why Ocicat was doing it to himself. Any male knew how uncomfortable it was to stay hard for that long without having any release, so it didn’t make sense for Ocicat to torture himself without any reasons.

That time – and He Tian couldn’t help but to think how sad – Ocicat typed his answer on the chat, saying how he felt the need to keep his shows in a certain level, how he wanted to try to bring new things each time, and how the fact that he was hard for over four hours would play an important role on what he wanted to do that day, on that show in special. Some people asked what it was, but Ocicat only ignored them.

Instead, Ocicat’s hands went back to work. His left one – the one still gripping the controller tightly – thumbing his left nipple, rolling and pinching it, and He Tian would pay to see if Ocicat was biting his lips under that mask. His right one went back to the vibrator, fingertips holding the base and moving the toy slowly. First all the way out – and He Tian could see it buzzing on Ocicat’s hand –, then all the way in, and when it was fully sheathed inside, Ocicat started moving it around.

Before anyone could ask why he was doing it, his soft and low moans came back, coming through He Tian’s speakers and filling his room with noises of pure filth. At that time Ocicat’s eyes were closed once more and the hand holding the vibrator didn’t move anymore, it just stayed there, holding the vibrator in place and making his voice come out louder each second.

He Tian bit his lower lip, holding in a moan of his own, the sight too enticing for him to manage. With shaky fingers, he reached for the tip button and typed his new message slowly, since his fingers weren’t working at their best. Soon the screen lighted with his tip and comment, and Ocicat’s eyelids opened, eyeball moving as he – probably – read _Are you pressing it against your prostate? If yes, increase the speed to 7_. Ocicat’s answer, as He Tian had suspected, was indeed yes, as his thumb left the abused nipple alone to increase the vibrator’s speed.

“Oh, fu-uck!” Ocicat’s high-pitched whine had He Tian squeezing the base of his cock for the second time that day, dangerously close to coming before Ocicat did.

A string of _ah_ ’s, _oh_ ’s and _uh_ ’s combined with different curse words spilled from Ocicat’s mouth, showing He Tian and all of the other patrons how much his body reacted to that amount of stimulation. Ocicat also bent his left knee, bringing his leg close to his torso and hugging it with arm, keeping it in place. He Tian was only sure Ocicat had done that for a change of angle when Ocicat let go of the vibrator, but his moaning didn’t stop nor lowered its volume.

And for the second time while watching Ocicat, He Tian wondered how flexible he was. Because of course, holding his knee close to the chest wasn’t that hard of a task, but it was still uncomfortable. Ocicat didn’t look uncomfortable at all, just holding his leg in place and basking on the pleasure the vibrator was giving him while pressed against his prostate.

With his right hand now free, Ocicat brought it back to his dick – making He Tian giddy because Ocicat hadn’t forgotten his request –, but this time around starting with the head. Two finger pads circled his dick’s head, and He Tian saw himself mimicking Ocicat’s movements, first smearing pre-cum all over the head, then lowering the two fingertips over the length and dirtying the shaft, finishing its travel at the balls, that were rolled against his palm.

But as much as He Tian – and maybe Ocicat too, who knows – wanted to keep the pace slow, the other subscribers weren’t as patient. He Tian knew it, of course, it had happened already on that same day, so he tried not to get frustrated when another tip popped on the screen, telling Ocicat to once again increase the speed to then and start to jerk his cock off for real.

The speed was increased, but for some reason Ocicat didn’t give in to the jerk off wish, his right hand leaving his balls and going back to his nipple instead, pre-cum making the pink hardened bud shine under the bright white light of Ocicat’s room. The twitching member was forgotten as Ocicat kept stimulating his nipple, voice louder from the increased speed of the vibrator and dick twitching, begging for attention.

The patron who asked Ocicat to really touch his penis got pissed, his frustration showing on the chat, as about five comments on how Ocicat had blatantly ignored his request. He Tian chose to ignore this one particular patron, who probably thought he was better than anyone else because he was a donator, and focus on how Ocicat’s fingertips rolled the nipple and his muffled moans didn’t seem as muffled with how loud he was.

Ocicat, however, was a good camboy, a camboy that tried – or at least it seemed like it – to distribute his attention equally between his subscribers, so no one would feel left out. So, he let go of his leg for a moment – but never lowering it – typing, slowly, an answer to this one angry follower. The words were short, but right to the point, telling everyone he wasn’t ignoring the request on purpose, but rather because it clashed with what he had planned for that session.

That explanation appeared to have appeased the rage, as the guy didn’t say anything else, but also didn’t leave the stream either. And as the chat started died down from complaints and restarted to sing praises to Ocicat’s body and sexiness, Ocicat resumed his actions and went back to playing with his nipples and holding his leg up, the angle going back to hitting his prostate spot-on.

The back and forth of Ocicat increasing and lowering the speed of the vibrator, while only touching his dick with the pads of his fingers and playing with his nipples repeated once, twice, five times. A lot of patrons were asking why he was doing it, and it took He Tian’s comment, telling them Ocicat was clearly edging himself since the beginning in order to give them a better show when he came, to make the chat understand what was going on.

It was only on the eighth time Ocicat increased the speed to its full after a tip from He Tian went through, tears staining the white cloth of the mask, making it darker and Ocicat’s eyes puffy, that He Tian saw what he sure knew he would be accessing the stream archives to jack off to it again, so lewd it was.

Ocicat held both of his legs up, the vibrator moving mercilessly inside his asshole while he threw his head backwards, his moans growing desperate as the time passed. And a few seconds later, letting out what sounded like the most erotic groan He Tian had ever heard in years, Ocicat’s cock started jumping hard, come shooting out of it and painting Ocicat in white from his abs to his chest, and even up his mask and cheeks. It lasted so long He Tian was able to tip himself over the edge while Ocicat was still coming.

He Tian was so high from the afterglow that he barely noticed Ocicat had already restored his cool and was thanking the patrons on the chat, and asking them if they had any requests for the next stream, so Ocicat could prepare upfront. He Tian managed to type in how he couldn’t wait for the next, and as soon as the stream ended, he accessed the archive just to see the moment Ocicat came over and over again.

After coming another two times to Ocicat’s hands-free orgasm, He Tian finally built the courage to get off his computer chair and go clean the mess of a mix of dry and wet cum from his chest and abs. When he was done, he checked his watch, surprised that it was only eleven and he was feeling ready to go to bed.

And so, after drinking a few glasses of water that would probably make him wake up in the middle of the night to pee, He Tian went to bed.

The last thing He Tian saw before submitting to Morpheus was a text message from Jian Yi, saying _I have an idea_ followed by a string of emojis that could only mean Jian Yi was one hundred percent up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* So, was the wait worth it?
> 
> I hope it was.
> 
> If anyone is curious about what happened, well, I broke my knee and lost my will of living, so I ended up going back to playing PWI and yanno, MMORPGs just suck the life out of us. When I realized the new semester at University was already beginning and I had left you all hanging for over four (five? six?) months. Good thing about uni restarting is that my boring classes always give me the fuel I need to write, so I hope I'll be less slow from now on.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave it a kudo, and if you think I deserve to know your opinion in more detail, please leave it a comment.
> 
> I'm also accepting 'requests' to like, outfits you want Ocicat wearing. I had the idea of asking you guys when the amazing hijikatahs asked me to put Guan Shan in a tennis skirt. I really hope you liked it, because I wrote this part thinking of you, hiji! So, if you want an specific outfit, leave a comment so I know. I can't assure I'll tend to what everybody might want, but I swear I'll try my darnest best!
> 
> Thank you all for the support and again, I'm sorry for being so late.
> 
> See you all on the next chapter.
> 
> Pops' out~

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if you all were expecting for that Zheng Xi x Guan Shan action to already happen in the first chapter HAHAH GOTCHA!
> 
> Anyway, how was it?
> 
> Don't be shy and leave me a comment telling me your opinions and your feelings towards this filthy fanfic I'm working on haha, I'll love to get to know what you all think about it. And if you feel like it, leave me kudos and make me a happy potato~
> 
> If you like my work and think I deserve it, support me at Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/gongliya  
> And if you have that one super self-indulgent idea, but want someone else to write it, I'm open for commissions, for more information, talk to me on Tumblr: @gong-li-ya.
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Pops' Out~


End file.
